Kingdom HeartsThe Lost Chapters
by G-money F.F
Summary: The story you never knew. Riku was sucked into a dark wormhole when Sora got the Keyblade. So what really happened afterwards?
1. Into the Darkness

Chapter 1:Into the Darkness 

As the dark pit swirled around, Riku slowly sunk lower. Sora hand was nothing but a grey blotch in the thick cloud of black, and Riku began to wince. He felt the sensation Sora had in his dreams, "Can't breathe...can't...move." he felt as though he was falling, but there was no hole, like he was being crushed by rock, yet there was none. Suddenly he hit the ground hard and was in a haze momentarily. Then a voice rang out,  
"Hello…Riku." Riku sprang up and drew his wooden sword.  
"Who are you?" a dark figure stood before him. He saw some sort of horn things, and he lunged forward. A green flash through him away.  
"My boy….(chuckle)…why do you fight me?" Riku jumped up.  
"Let me think, I just got sucked into a dark vortex, and a dark horned beast is talking to me." Riku charged again, but was knocked away by an even bigger burst of light. He tried to sit up, but everything went black, and he fell back. He still couldn't move, but he head faint voices around him "He has to be, can't you feel the darkness in his heart?  
"Come on, he's a kid, how will he"  
"Age has no effect on power, I sense his darkness as well"  
"I still don't think he has any use for us"  
"We'll see very soon, won't we"  
Riku tried to sit up when he regained feeling in his legs, but the same voice that he heard in the shadows sounded out. "Calm, child, everything will come together soon." Riku jumped off the table he was on an reached for his sword, but he couldn't find it.  
"looking for this?" this voice was different, and strange. Then a large white figure came out of the shadows "Name Oogie Boogie," he held up Riku's sword and laughed. "You ain't so tough without this twig, huh?" Riku smiled,  
"Don't need it to beat an old potato sack like you!" a women in a horned headpiece steps out.  
"Now, Oogie, is that anyway to treat our new guest?" she turned to Riku, "I'm sorry, Riku, I am Maleficent" She turned away from him.  
"How do you know my name?" Riku was confused, but mostly frustrated. " I want answers, and I want them now"  
"Patients child, all will be explained in time." A man in an Arabian headdress comes from the shadows. "You can refer to me as Jafar." Riku's face was turning red "PATENCE IS NOT MY STRONGPOINT…NOW TALK!" Maleficent walked to a door, "Come, I'll tell you everything we know." Riku took a few steps then glanced back at the two dark figures glaring at them. "Oh, don't worry about them, Oogie, Jafar, I'll take care of everything, stay by the crystal and tell if you detect the Keyblade Master. She took him down a long hallway and looked at him, "Ok, now listen closely: Today, our magic sensors detected a large blip of light energy, now this is not good for us." Riku looked curious.  
"How is it bad, light energy is good." Maleficent laughed manically.  
"You still haven't crossed over, oh well, your anger and jealousy will do that in a few days." Riku wanted to retaliate to this remark, but Maleficent continued before he said a word. "Now, we get our power from darkness, and from the heartless armies under our power.  
"Heartless?" Maleficent was getting frustrated, but she knew she must explain everything in detail.  
"Those who lose there heart become somewhat less than human. They sink into the darkness and become fused with it. Now, they as well as shadows give us our power and magic. We use these heartless for our bidding and fight our battles. We sometimes will fight, but only in dire needs, like now. We believe the legend of the Keyblade master may come true" Riku was about to ask a question, but Maleficent took the words out of his mouth. "The Keyblade Master is a so-called soldier for the light, and will destroy our race, we cannot let that happen. Now we need you, you have darkness in you that is untouched, unknown to you .  
"I don't have darkness in me!" Riku looked insulted, but Maleficent smiled.  
"See, there is that temper, your anger will turn to jealousy, which will let you see our way of thinking. Now, we need you to fight for us, and destroy the Keyblade Master. And to help us gather the '7 Princesses of Heart.' We can't tell you everything until you agree to join us, so what do you say"  
"No!" Riku was panting in his rage, "Your despicable, you use darkness to destroy innocent people to become your little foot-soldiers. And now you want me to join you? not a chance!" Riku began to walk away.  
"Power!" Riku turned.  
"What?" Maleficent smiled, she had sparked his interest,  
"I can't promise you much, except ultimate power. Join us and you will be immortal." Riku thought, and something sparked inside him.  
"Yes, I will join you Maleficent."


	2. Darkness Within

Chapter 2: Darkness Within

"Excellent." Malificent turned, "Follow me." Riku obeyed, but he was questioning himself. Why had he said yes? What was that feeling in his heart when she promised him power? He shook the questions out of his head and ran down the hallway, Malificent was in a room, a green glowing orb in the middle. "Here, look." Riku peered into the orb, and he saw a sort of green and black bat wing thing.  
"What is it?" Riku felt confused. What was the importance of this bat wing? "The Souleater. A dangerous blade made of condensed darkness itself. It is aid to absorb the souls of the beasts slain by it, giving their power to it's wielder. Why don't you give it a try?" Riku looked at her then reluctantly reached into the green orb, and drew the sword from it. "Ok, now what?" Malificent smiled and hit the floor with her staff; A trap door opened under Riku. He fell about 10 feet, then landed perfectly on his feet. He seemed astonished. "How did I…..?" He stop talking and turned, he was face to face with a giant purple monster with a huge horn. Malificent's voice came from above,  
"It's name his Behemoth, don't worry about killing it, we can regenerate another. He's one of are guards, we're hoping he'll be trained enough to hope us protect the final key hole while we collect the princess of heart, but I'll explain that later. Good Luck!" Riku looked back at Behemoth.  
"You ugly lump, lets see what you got!" He put his blade on his shoulder and put up his hand, provoking Behemoth to charge. The purple beast put it's horn down and ran towards him. Riku stood stationary. The beast picked up speed, just a few meters form him now. Riku smiled, then sprung up, grabbed the horn, and swung on it's back. The sword had made a surge in his power, and he felt invincible. He drove the sword into the beast's thick back, tearing through it's strong muscle, and eventually hitting what he believed to be bone. He twisted his sword, and the beast fell. He had snapped it's neck with one thrust, he jumped off the now lump of purple heaped on the ground. A dark glowing ball flew out of it's mouth, and hit Riku's sword. He felt the surge grow stronger, and his power was growing.  
"Very good, Very, very good!" Malificent came from the shadows. "you have proven yourself worthy Riku, worthy to control the shadows. The moving shadows of night; The Heartless!" Riku smiled "I'm am honored Malificent, honored." Riku knelt before her, she raised her staff.  
"I give you the power of darkness, all who fight from the shadows will be yours to control. Now, rise soldier of darkness, rise and go devour the planets of our galaxy in shadow"  
"Thank you Malificent." He stood up and held the blade to her.  
"No, you have proved yourself to me, you may keep the sword." Riku nodded then turned and walked away. "Wait, don't you want to rest after that fight?" Malificent was shocked at his ability to take out Behemoth so quickly, but she didn't show it directly.  
"A little" Riku turned back to her, she walked down a side hallway.  
"Follow, I'll show you to your room." Riku did as he was told and they came on a large wooden door. "You may rest here, all of your things have out transported here by our messenger heartless, so don't worry about that.  
"Thanks" Riku opened the large door and walked in. It was a elegantly furnished room. Oak headboard on the bed, and black silk curtains. A white oak bureau, and a crystal mirror. "Nice room, interesting," he rolled his shoulders and put his sword on the bureau. He sat on his bed, his shoulders against the headboard. He wasn't tired, but he soon fell into a deep sound sleep. "He was falling, it was dark, but not regular dark. The blackness seemed almost solid, but it wisped by him like water. He hit the ground hard, but it wasn't ground exactly. It was dark everywhere, and he felt like he was floating on a pool of black abyss.  
"Hello Riku!" The voice was deep and solid.  
"Whose there?" Riku was holding his sword in his left hand and it was raised in fighting pose.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for introducing myself." A man stepped out of nowhere it seemed. He was tall, he had long silver hair and a black and red heart was tattooed on his bare chest. "I am the scientist who discovered the heartless, I am Ansem." He bowed, smiling a horrific smile.  
"And why are you here?" Ansem's smile broadened.  
"I want your soul, and your power, and you will give it, or I will take it, forcefully"  
Riku smiled "Take it? You try, and I will rip off that black heart on your chest, then take the black heart that's probably behind it." Riku put his sword up, and smiled.  
"As you wish, you are a fool, but I can accommodate you." Ansem drew a double edge spear with silver to pronged blades on each end of it. Riku charged, but Ansem sidestep him easily. Riku fell foreword with his own momentum and flipped over, rolling to his feet. Ansem was gone.  
"Show yourself, NOW"  
"As you wish" Ansem flew at him stabbing with his spear rapidly. Riku blocked several, but Ansem was too fast. The spear pierced Riku's chest. As it drove deeper, blood ran down the handle, and the cracking of Riku's ribs was heard distinctly. Soon there was a bright silver light, and Riku was blinded momentarily. When the light faded, Riku stood alone; He felt his chest, nothing; He looked around, no one.  
"Where are you?" Riku turned in all directions, he saw nothing but blackness.  
"I'm here!" Riku turned quickly, nothing. "Haha, you are a fool. Hahaha" Ansem's laugh echoed through his ears as Riku sat up in his bed, sweating bullets and pale. He got up and looked at the mirror. He saw Ansem's face in the reflection, smirking at him. Riku fell backwards, stuttering.  
"N…..no, I….it….can't,..b..b..be"


	3. NA

chapter:N/A\  
SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK!HELP MEEEEEEE. NEEEED IDEAS! 


End file.
